Henry Jr and Gaea's Warrior
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set a few months after the events of Jr's Family. When the Mitchell family find out that Paige's soul is missing from the After Life and hasn't been reincarnated. The Mitchell family alongside the Cromwell witches team up to locate Paige's soul. But when the opportunity for Paige or Poseidon's siblings to be resurrected it puts father against son. (More characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

On the beach part of the Island of Hearts, on a warm early summer morning sat down on the warm golden sand with a journal in one hand and a pencil in the other. Henry Jr is wearing a tad bit too small grey denim shorts and a blue t-shirt.

 **Henry Jr's Diary entry:**

It's only been a couple of months since my mother's sacrifice and I still feel awful. This is all my fault. I should have been powerful enough to vanquish Cronus without my mother needing to sacrifice herself to give me the strength. Although it's safe for me, my Dad and sisters to return to San Fransico, I can't it might sound crazy but it doesn't feel like home any more. Our house will be empty without Mom there. Mom made us laugh with her perky attitude and sass and now we are deprived of her. No, I'm deprived of my mother! I will never hear her laugh or see her smile again. I can only picture it in my mind now I will never see or hear the real thing.

Aggie, my maternal grandmother from my biological father's side Poseidon suggested that I'll stay in Halloween Town for a while. Maybe even learn more about my Cromwell heritage. And it sounds okay but it still doesn't sound like home. If I go with Aggie, I'll be with Cromwell witches twenty – four – seven and since my Dad is apart of the Cromwell line there no doubt he'll be there. I don't hate Poseidon, he's an okay guy and he has taught me a lot over the years how to control some of my powers. But I know if I go to Halloween Town they won't really be anyone to keep me and Poseidon apart I know Aggie, she's the person who wants all her family to get on with each other and be really close and I'm not sure if that's possible right now.

However, if I don't go back to San Francisco or Halloween Town, I have no idea where I'll go. I guess I could stay here on the Island with Melody. We could stay together, after all, in most of my past lives Hercules onwards we've lived on the Island together. But that was as a couple and now we're just friends and I guess Melody is okay with us being friends. I don't know how long for? I need ...

 **End of entry:**

Before Henry Jr can finish his entry or enjoy the silence and time alone any longer. Marnie, his cousin from Poseidon side is standing just behind him. You would think two years trapped on an island hiding from a Titan would be great to build solids bonds and relationships with family. But it's not that simple everyone was too busy looking for a way to vanquish Cronus!

"What you're writing there Demi-God?" Marnie asked. Henry Jr turns to rotates a full 360 degrees to face still Marnie still sitting down.

"Nothing just random lines." Henry Jr lied.

"I'm not so sure," Marnie replied not fouled by her cousin lie. But before Marnie could try and snatch the journal Henry Jr makes it vanish in a poof of smoke.

"I just come out here in the early morning for some time alone." Henry Jr said.

"Okay then, my Mom will be starting breakfast in a couple of minutes make sure you're back by then," Marnie tells Henry Jr before walking away back to the camp. Henry Jr signs he couldn't help but think today wasn't going to be a good day!

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A couple of minutes later after Henry Jr and Marnie's conversation. Henry Jr returned to the camp not feeling hungry at all he and his sisters have lost their appetite lately. Which is understandable considering what they are going through. Henry Jr sits down on one of the logs beside his sisters.

"When did you get up?" Tamora asked.

"Around three," Henry Jr replied.

"Well, at least you got some sleep." Kat yawned.

"Please you went to sleep at ten," Tamora said.

"But you kept waking me up with your snoring." Kat playfully snapped. This caused little snickers in the camp.

"I need to return to Halloween Town soon there some important business I have to attend too," Aggie tells the group.

"We need to return to San Fransico soon. Your Aunts have most things under control but you know Victor, he still hasn't got used to orbing." Henry tells his children.

"How soon?" The twins and Henry Jr asked.

"A couple of days," Henry answered.

"What do we do until then?" Marnie asks.

"Whatever, but you boy after breakfast training," Poseidon spoke as he manifests from some mere water.

"And here I thought today I would get to relax." Henry Jr mumbled.

* * *

Breakfast went by rather fast. And now Henry Jr is back on the beach with Poseidon training. Henry Jr doesn't particularly like training he would rather spend his time swimming and having a laugh with Melody.

"Now, you're skill with water and air are quite impressive. But you still have a lot to learn. We need to test your limits figure out what is too much for you right now." Poseidon tells his son.

"I thought I would actually get time off." Henry Jr complained.

"You have breaks but you inherited immense power one that needs to be kept in check," Poseidon replied.

"Fine but tomorrow, I want a day without training at least." Henry Jr says. Poseidon although at first against it. Takes a moment to think maybe having a break would help improve his skills.

"Fine just this once," Poseidon spoke.

"Now, which element am I practising today?" Henry Jr asks Poseidon.

"Earth." Poseidon answers.

"And here I thought this session would be easy." Henry Jr says.

"Earth is one of the elements that can be manipulated in various ways. Plants originate from the Earth. Sand fits under the element earth but shows hints of air because it flows as freely as air at times. Yes, it's stubborn but not as stubborn as the other forms of earth." Poseidon spoke.

"What do you want me to do create a flower bed." Henry Jr jokes.

"No, I want to see how you can manipulate earth," Poseidon replied.

* * *

The session lasts just under two hours. And by the time it was finished Henry Jr was exhausted. Henry Jr finds every session even more tiring than the previous. All he wanted to do was to train less and have the pain the grief of his mother's death to fade away. What Henry Jr also wants is a day off the island a day to himself when no magic would get in the way. A day where he could be happy and for a moment pretend that everything was okay when in reality that's not the case. Henry Jr walks over to the shore and just stands and lets the small tide come in and out over his feet. It was kind of relaxing but he still needed to do something else. Poseidon once told him that he is connected to the oceans and that the oceans will always look out for him and lead him to where he wants to go and where he needs to go. Henry Jr decides he should take a little swim to clear his mind. Henry Jr walks further away from sure before diving into the deep warm tropical ocean. Letting the ocean guide him. Henry Jr finds himself at a place he thought and dreamed he would never return to. Henry Jr finds himself at the ritual site where Cronus was released two-years ago! He didn't know why the water leads him to such a cruel place! Henry Jr plans to swim away. But instead, Henry Jr is transported out of the water in a swirl of white orbs and reappears standing on the very ground he stood where his magic was forced to manifest and free break the imprisonment spell that kept Cronus trapped.

"What the hell! Why am I here?" Henry Jr commented surely he wouldn't get an answer. But instead, another swirl of white orbs manifest out of nowhere and then vanish leaving behind the ghost of Henry Jr's biological mother Davina.

"Henry," Davina says.

"It's good to see you, Davina." Henry Jr replies. It hurt Davina to not hear her only child call her 'mom'. But she understood why. He already has a mother who loves him. But sadly Paige had to sacrifice her life to give Henry Jr, Kat and Tamora the power to vanquish Cronus forever.

"You haven't conjured me in in quite some time," Davina spoke.

"To be fair I don't have the power to conjure spirits or the ability to cast spells. Yes, you passed on Warren blood and Poseidon is technically passed on Cromwell blood. But I didn't inherit any witch genes. Poseidon's god genes are dominant in me," Henry Jr points out.

"Good point. But you could have had your aunts or sisters even cousins conjure me," Davina countered.

"What do we really have to talk about really. All I do is train and sleep that's all. And my Mom can't be conjured by no one." Henry Jr responded.

"There a reason behind no one being able to conjure Paige," Davina said.

"What reason?" Henry Jr asks almost demanding.

"Paige's soul is missing. That's why no one has been able to conjure her. Even if you were all deemed ready to see her again." Davina answers sadly.

"WHAT! How long has she been listening and why haven't we been told?" Henry Jr demands.

"A few weeks after she passed away. She just vanished Death right now is still looking for her." Davina explains.

"Are you serious. We should have been told straight away and did you lead me here? Who knows what trouble my mom is in because who is powerful enough to take a soul out of the After Life with Death unable to find her." Henry Jr snaps.

"I brought you here, it's not easy for a spirit to remain on the island because of the island magic. It's easier to remain here longer. And it has a strong connection to you and Paige because of what happened here." Davina says.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Henry Jr, after finding out his mother Paige's soul has been missing from the After Life not long since she got there returns to the Island. Once back on the golden sand beach. Henry Jr returns to camp.

"GUYS, we have a problem a massive problem." Henry Jr shouts upon returning.

"What kind of problem?" Henry asked.

"Mom, she missing from the After Life even the Angel of Death can't find her." Henry Jr answers.

"That's not possible how can someone go missing from the After Life?" Kat shouted.

"That shouldn't be possible only the Angel of Death and beings above him can allow spirits to come and go for the After Life," Gwen said.

"We have to find Mom's soul, we're still looking for a resurrection spell," Tamora says.

"You're a God Poseiodon, can't you use your powers to sense her?" Henry asks.

"I'm sorry but I have no dominion over death. If my siblings were alive then, we could have asked Hades to resurrect Paige," Poseidon answers. Poseidon missed his other siblings every day the pain of their deaths would never go away you just learn to deal with it day by day.

"Look we'll try different locator spells using the twins' blood. And Paige's sisters to try and locate her spirit. But someone has to speak to the Angel of Death and figure out who is powerful enough to take a spirt from the After Life without his conscent." Gwen tells the group.

"I can summon the Angel of Death but not here the island's magic could interfere with ritual," Poseidon responds.

"I'll come with you," Henry Jr declared and within seconds the two vanish being teleported off the island by Poseidon their bodies transform into water and the two vanish in front of the Cromwell witches, the few Halliwell witches present and Henry senior.

* * *

Poseidon and Henry Jr appear over at the sight where Paige sacrficed herself to help vanquish Cronus! Henry Jr recognised the sight immediatley and needless to say this place brings back the worse memory he has.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't let you come here," Poseidon commented.

"I'm fine," Henry Jr lied.

"I could always send you back to the island." Poseidon offers.

"NO! I said I come with you, I'm staying to help you," Henry Jr responded. Poseidon smiles Henry Jr is definitely emotionally stronger than he originally thought.

"Okay, then to do this, we're going to need six scented candles in a circle with bones belonging to someone who has passed," Poseidon told Henry Jr.

"Wow, why can't magic rituals have standard easy ingredients to collect?" Henry Jr complained.

"Just get the two ingredients, the Angel of Death is a really busy man," Poseidon replies not in the mood to hear complaints. Henry Jr sighs before nodding and walking away to fetch the ingredients.

Buying the candles was easy even if Aunt Piper and Phoebe only sent so much every so often. It made sense, after all, the Mitchell family have been living on the island for the past few years. But now Henry Jr has to get the bones of someone who has passed and it turns his stomach at the thought of stealing someone's earthly remains. Henry Jr walked over to the nearest cenmatry. Henry Jr then quickly finds the part of the cenmatry least visited. Once there he finds the oldest grave where most likely the deceased's family have already passed and joined he/she. Henry Jr makes a hand gesture using his power over earth to have the mud and soil gently push the coffin upwards to the surface. Henry Jr takes a deep breath and lifts the top of the coffin off and collects the bones and puts them in the shopping carrier bag he bought to carry the candles in. Henry Jr then returns to Poseidon the two set the candles out to make a circle with the bones placed in the centre of the circle.

"Now, what do we do say something in some forgotten lost language?" Henry Jr asks his voice filled with scarasm.

"No, but first the candles must but lit then we go from there," Poseidon said, Henry Jr then clicks his finger using his pyrokinesis to light all the candles. Poseidon then conjures a small blade and cuts his left palm and enters the circle of candles and allows a few droplets of his blood to fall onto the bones. He then leaves the circle and walks back to stand next to Henry Jr.

"What now?" Henry Jr asks.

"Summon the strongest bolt of lightning you can conjure." Poseidon answers.

"I've only summoned lightning twice." Henry Jr points out.

"Well, now it's going three times," Poseidon spoke. Henry Jr makes another hand gesture towards the sky and focuses for almost three minutes before he is successful in conjuring a powerful bolt of lightning that hits the bones in the circle. The bones with droplets of Poseidon's blood shatter and transform into a grey mist and the screams of tortured souls can be heard for a minute before the Angel of Death appears before the two!

"Poseidon," The Angel of Death snarls.

"Nice to see you to my old friend," Poseidon responds with sarcasm.

"Wait, you two know each other." Henry Jr spoke up surprised. He never thought the two would have crossed paths since Poseidon is immortal.

"Yes, when my siblings were alive during our early days of godhood to help better manage the souls of who would come to the Underworld, my brother Hades created a servant he who stands before us," Poseidon explains.

"The Elders of that time posed a threat one the gods and goddess didn't take seriously. So, I picked a side the winning side." The Angel of Death replied.

"When my siblings were killed, this pathetic excuse of an Angel wasted no time in claiming his dominion over the dead. He left the Underworld to be taken over by Demons and Warlocks. Who abused some of the most ancient and sacred magic. And then created Limbo and the After Life to rule." Poseidon says.

"Hades, had no creativity when it came to the Underworld, he may have been fair for a god and kept his word but mortals and magical creatures feared death a lot more under his control than they do undermine. The After Life gives those who pass some comfort by having familiar surroundings." The Angel of Death tries to defend himself before Poseidon can snap back Henry Jr speaks up.

"I get it you two despise each other. But we didn't summon you to have a fistfight. We want to know if you had any ideas on how someone can take a soul out of the After Life without your consent." Henry Jr tells the Angel of Death.

"When I created the After Life and Limbo, I used over a thousand complex spells and rituals and powered them by anchoring them to something more powerful. The only way someone could get past my senses and into the After Life without my confess to kidnap a soul is that if that somebody is more powerful than me and the smart enough to get past those the spells and rituals." The Angel of Death answered.

"Wait, anchors?" Henry Jr questions.

"Certain powerful spells and rituals normally from the early days of magic required being bound to something stronger such as the sun, moon other celestial events etc," Poseidon explained.

"I have to leave." The Angel of Destiny declares.

"We're not finished yet." Poseidon snapped.

"I am afraid we are King of the Seas, the damage the being who stole Paige's soul has damaged the very structure of Limbo and the After Life and the structure needs to be restored before all hell breaks loose." The Angel of Destiny said before vanishing before them.

"One day, I will find a way to destroy him." Poseidon comments.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Henry Jr asks.

"You already are." Poseidon joked.

"When you're siblings died at the ends of the Elders when they stripped them of their powers did you try and resurrect them you know bring them back?" Henry Jr asked.

"I tried for countless centuries while on the run. But I had no success they died as mortals and I have no dominion over the dead. I haven't seen them for thousands of years." Poseidon answers. Henry Jr can't help but feel some sympathy for Poseidon, he has lost all his siblings except Gwen who he didn't know existed up until a few years ago. Henry Jr knew that if he lost his siblings, he would fall apart.

"Who knows maybe one day you will be reunited with them." Henry Jr tells Poseidon.

"Maybe," Poseidon replied.

"So, how do we track down who kidnapped my Mom, if even the Angel of Death couldn't sense that person breaking into the After Life?" Henry Jr questions.

"I know a lot more about magic than the Angel of Death knows. Trust me, we will find out who has taken Paige and we will get her soul back." Poseidon spoke.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

While the Halliwell and Cromwell witches are doing their locator spells to try and locate Paige's soul. Which is proving to be more difficult than they thought. Up in the abandoned Heavens lies a powerful Warlock who was once exiled from Halloweentown and the Underworld! This Warlock has short black hair pale skin but his arms are covered with black veins and dark blue eyes. The Warlock is wearing black trousers, a black t-shirt and black shoes. The Warlock spots the extinct Elders vault door and walks over walking over the ruins Cronus caused. Standing mere inches away from the vault door the Warlock starts chanting to break the various protection spells placed on the vault doors.

"Forces of Darkness, I call to thee break the wards that restrict me. Allow me to cross this threshold and gain the power I so crave." The Warlock chants over and over and as he chants the golden doors slowly turn pitch black the doors then crumble. The Warlock then stops chanting and walks into the Elder's Vault. Inside the vault, the Warlock walks over to the centre of the vault and there lies stood on a stone altar is the Urn of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses! The Warlock picks up the urn.

"Now, I will have my revenge on your death Kalabar, I promise my brother." The Warlock says before teleporting out of the Heavens with the urn!

* * *

Melody, who has been carelessly travelling the oceans to pass the time. Is contemplating her relationship with Henry Jr. She has known Henry Jr, his past lives specifically and in each of his past lives they started out as friends and later became lovers. But Henry Jr is being different there a friendship there but no signs of romantic feels/interest towards Melody! Melody often wonders if the love they once shared will ever be rekindled in this lifetime. If their love won't be rekindled then Melody fears she like many other Mermaids will just swim the infinite oceans for all time.

Melody wants more than that she loves swimming the ocean and the Island of Hearts. However, she wants to try new things gain new experiences even true immortals never know if one day they might possibly die! Melody decides to take a risk and travels over to one of the least popular beaches in San Fransico. When Melody dries herself her tail is replaced with legs and the clothes she wore the last time she was on land thanks to Poseidon centuries before granting her the gift to walk on land. Melody exits the beach and plans in her head, the first key things she has to do to start her new life was to find a place to stay, a job maybe even enrol at a school and definitely needs a last name people would find it suspicious that she hasn't got a surname name. Walking down a street Melody notices a newspaper left behind on a street bench on the front page lies the title 'Professor Vera of San Fransico University found dead!' Melody felt pity for the woman especially as she glimpsed down and noticed she had three daughters who are now motherless.

"Vera, Melody Vera, I love the sound of that," Melody tells herself wearing a smile. Now all she has to do is find a place to stay and find something she wants to experience something that isn't magical related or Henry Jr related. To help figure out what she wants to do with the rest of her infinite life!

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Now, Henry who has just returned to San Fransico with the help Kat orbing him there. Returns to the parole station thanks to magic his bosses thought he never left his first day back at work was worse than he originally thought. This was because all he could think of is the fact his wife's soul is missing she has been kidnapped! And he can't help but not fall asleep at the most awkward and unsuitable times. Just like now sat at his desk Henry falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **Dream:**_

In the ancient days of magic, a time before witches was heard of and before the existence of Halloweentown. We have a group of men and women whose names will forever go down in history both magical and mortal history. These peoples names are Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. Henry could recognise Poseidon instantly but the other two looked incredibly familiar. And he can't figure out why.

"Our father, Cronus, he grows more ruthless by the day," Zeus commented.

"His power goes unchallenged," Poseidon responds.

"Not for long, its time for our father's power and influence over this world to end. Every day, the mortals and other supernatural beings are hiding in fear or worshipping him just so they don't feel his wrath." Hades says.

"We will be starting a war against one of the most powerful beings in all existence. It won't be easy our powers have been released by the Elders which our mother entrusted them with for some reason beyond our comprehension." Poseidon said.

"We can't let everyone suffer for all time because of our fear what could happen if we lose. We're going to have to build armies, fractions between the magical community." Zeus speaks.

"We will stand by each other no matter what and those we deem to be in our care now and forever," Poseidon tells his two siblings.

"Now and Forever," Hades and Zeus repeat agreeing with Poseidon. Just after Hades and Zeus finished speaking Henry finds himself stunned Hades, he looked so familiar because he looks identical to him! Was he, Hades in a past life? The brother of Henry Jr's biological father, was he one of the Greek Gods who banished and trapped Cronus?

 _ **End of Dream:**_

* * *

Henry then wakes up at his desk with colleges staring at him. Henry found himself running out of the parole office searching for something but what? Henry runs over to the Halliwell manor. Henry doesn't bother to knock, he just walks through the front door and heads straight to the attic, where Piper, Phoebe and Coop are.

"Henry, I thought today was your first day back as a parole officer," Piper said.

"It was but something strange happened. That's why I'm here I need to ask a favour." Henry replies to his sister in law.

"What kind of favour?" Phoebe asks.

"I need one of you to send me up to the Heavens," Henry answered.

"The Heavens is under development since Cronus took it over, he almost destroyed the Heavens, the grounds Magic School was built on was completely wiped off the face of the world. The magical community want to build the new Magic School up there." Piper points out.

"I know Piper but this is important for some reason, I think this might help us, find Paige's soul. It will just be a quick stop." Henry replied.

"I can take him up there the protection spell that the Elders put up there only allowing those with the Whitelighter's ability to orb was broken by Cronus. We've made it so all those magical beings who have good hearts can enter theHeavens ." Coop offers. The sisters just nod then within a few seconds Coop beams himself and Henry up to the Heavens.

* * *

Now up in the Heavens, Henry takes in the surroundings of the Heavens under magical construction Cronus' power and presence in the Heavens was so dark and destructive that if he remained up there any longer the realm would have shattered after his vanquished. But still the realm despite it being several years since Cronus's final defeat the Heavens is still being rebuilt using powerful magic. The only section of the Heavens that remained untouched and harmed was the room where the powers of the Greek Gods and Goddess was kept for all those thousands of years. Henry falls under a trance of some sort and finds himself walking over to the door of that section of the Heavens. Coop chases after him but Henry is quicker he opens the door and enters walks over to the altar were the urn stands. He then takes the top allowing a grey vapour to leave the urn which enters Henry's body releasing a powerful magical shockwave which hits Coop and everyone else present in the Heavens knocking them out unconscious. Henry then places the lid back on the urn before vanishing in blue flames!

End of chapter 5.


End file.
